


Call me in Dead

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [48]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, spidey purrs fight me, vibration kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Settling in for the night Morbie catches Parker watching something.He intended it to be a tease... the little shit flipped it on him.How did he end up suddenly the recipient of the teasing?





	Call me in Dead

Peter was sitting down in front of the couch, watching something or other, whatever it was had random dark toned music and dialogue, sipping on soda and chomping on popcorn. “Okay, I know it's like a c rated movie but come on... Even I know that's not how the human body works.”

Michael smirked as he walked in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of dip and a couple bags of chips for them. “What doesn't work what way?”

“Dude, can we just hard pass this season? Like, did they just pump a hose full of red dye out of this woman's neck? It's just, wrong.”

Michael was snickering at the special effects, “Well, it's decent skin work for their budget. Yeah, they forgot the flow actually pulses when the artery is severed, and it will continue until pressurized or tourniquet and that's not even a guarantee. You can't exactly tourniquet neck wounds.”

“Okay, yeah, we're skipping this...”

“Didn't you wanna see something... Some comic series thing, what was it?”

“Ooooo Lucifer, that's right season 3's out! Yeah, let's watch that.”

“Let me in on the other 2? Never heard of it.”

Peter's eyes lit up, “You haven't seen it?”

“Dude, I've been beating my head against the wall for how many years? Prime time hasn't been my priority.”

Peter hummed as he opened his chips and smiled at the dip, before flipping through the options, “When's Ned getting in?”

“He's on vacation, remember? Went to Florida for the week.”

“Right, shit, I forgot.” Peter grumbled as he finally found what he wanted and turned it on. “So, season 1. Strap in, it's gonna be a loooong ride.”

“Really? How long?”

“Long,” Peter smiled as he chomped some more chips.

Michael smirked, shifting so that he was sitting behind Peter on the couch before setting his back against his crouch, “Be a good boy and purr for Daddy.”

Peter sat bolt upright, the purring instantly starting, loud and continuous, causing Michael to moan and curl over him to tilt his head back, “You are such an asshole.”

Michael just smirked and kissed him. “No one to walk in on us.”

“Fuck,” Peter grumbled as he purred even louder, making Michael moan and grind against his back, “You owe me for this.”

Michael licked his lips, “Honestly, didn't expect to get off on this, just wanted to be teased while we watched but if you keep this up, I will.”

“I can fix that,” Peter grinned as he stood up, much to Michael's whine of complaint and stomped to their room.

“What are you planning?”

Peter was just grinning, “Give me.”

Michael smiled, shifting back as Peter started undoing his pants, “Give you what?”

“Daddy's cock of course, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't make a mess of Daddy's pants.”

“Parker... you better start a timer if that is what I think it,” Michael whimpered and grunted when he felt the ring being slid down his shaft, “Fuck, little warning.”

“Well, if Daddy wasn't so impatient-”

Michael finally got his breathing under control, shifting, and glaring when Peter just carefully tucked him back into his pants before settling in front of his spread legs again. “This is revenge for the vibrator, isn't it?”

“Jarvis, keep a timer, alert us every 2 hours starting now until we've said to stop.”

“You are actually trying to kill me, aren't you?”

Peter just leaned back, arms reaching to circle his waist, “I'm being a good boy and purring for Daddy, aren't I?”

“Hm, yeah, fuck,” Michael shut his eyes, whimpering at the slow build he knew was going to go no where with that ring restricting his cock. “Gonna be a better boy afterward?”

“I'll be the best boy and get you off between episodes.”

Michael whimpered, “This, this is gonna be a marathon thing isn't it?”

“Mhm, for all the good times Daddy has shown me.”

“Fuck, yeah, okay, just, don't quiz me on the episodes, I'll be here trying to get my eyes uncrossed.”

“Such a good Daddy.” Peter hummed in question when his head was tilted up, “Yes Daddy?”

“Good boy,” Michael whimpered at the intense purring as he held out a chip for his lover. Peter just grinned as he started the episode while taking a bite. Peter kept getting distracted, the purring lowering in intensity and regardless of how much he knew it was better to leave it be, Michael's legs would tense around his sides and cause it to be louder. “Fuck, I can't,” he whimpered and curled each time, making Peter smile and lean back for another chip before continuing to watch his show.

Michael was a whimpering mess when Peter finally turned to him, “Such a good Daddy.”

Michael whined when the kiss put the vibrations flush with his tortured crotch, “Please, please, please.”

“Yes Daddy,” Peter slid down, carefully tugging his zipper down and kissing at his reddened cock, “Daddy's been so good to me.”

Michael's head fell back, his hips thrusting when Peter's mouth wrapped around him. He could only beg and moan when he felt the ring slowly slip until finally he shouted as his body finally let go of the hour long torture. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Peter pulled back quickly once he was spent, blissfully letting him recover without the little nips or suckles he usually would do, “Thank you, thank you,” he chanted as he curled over him and shook.

“Good Daddies get their rewards too, you know.”

“Fuck.”

“Like that Daddy?”

“I don't, I don't think I'll ever survive that experience twice.”

Peter pouted at him, “Oh, Daddy, why do you think I set the timer for 2 hours? So you have time to rest.”

Michael chirped out a whimper as Peter carefully shifted him back, “I don't think I'll recover by then.”

“Shhhhh, you'll be up again in half an hour but we wouldn't want to risk damage from excessive blockage of blood flow would we?”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I'm loving every second of this. Don't worry about me, Daddy.”

Michael flinched when Peter shifted, expecting that purring back against his over sensitized crotch but he relaxed when he just got up to settle on the couch next to him. “I love my baby boy.”

“You'll love me even more when we get to season two.”

“I, I do have to work tomorrow, you know that right?”

“Mhm, don't worry Daddy, we're just going to watch 4 more episodes before bed.”

Michael was whimpering, “Make sure you call me in dead tomorrow.”

Peter laughed.

 

 


End file.
